1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new overfill valve which is adapted to be incorporated in a drop tube used with a storage tank means having a chamber therein for storing liquid fuel.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide an overfill valve construction for use in a storage tank means having a chamber therein for storing liquid fuel and the like and having an inlet riser pipe means extending therefrom, the construction comprising a drop tube means for being inserted through the riser pipe means and have a portion thereof disposed within the storage tank, a valve means in the drop tube means and having a valve seat and a movable valve member for opening and closing the valve seat so as to tend to close the drop tube means between the opposed ends thereof, and float means operatively interconnected to the valve member to cause closing of the valve member when the float means is raised to a certain position relative to the portion by rising liquid in the storage tank means. For example, see the U.S. Pat. to Draft, No. 4,667,711.
It is also known to provide such an overfill valve construction wherein the valve member has an opening means therethrough for interconnecting the area of the drop tube means on one side of the valve means to the area of the drop tube means on the other side of the valve means even when the valve member is closed against the valve seat. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. to Draft, No. 4,667,711.
It is also known to provide such an overfill valve construction wherein the valve member is pivotally mounted to the drop tube means by a first pivot shaft means and the float means is operatively mounted to the drop tube means by a second pivot shaft means. For example, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. to Draft, No. 4,667,711.